The primary objective of this investigation is to determine whether the PIs RTV or ritonavir-boosted darunavir (DRV/r) alter the pharmacokinetic properties of beclomethasone and/or beclomethasone-17-monopropionate. Secondary objectives will assess the influence of beclomethasone combined with RTV or DRV/r on adrenal function indices. This is an open-label pharmacokinetic study that will be performed on an outpatient basis. A total of 46 study participants who have met inclusion criteria will receive inhaled beclomethasone for 6 weeks from Study Days 1 to 42. Subjects will be randomized into 1 of 3 groups, such that from Study Days 15 to 42, 18 subjects will add no additional study drugs, 14 subjects will add RTV 100mg twice daily, and 14 subjects will add DRV/r 600/100mg twice daily. This stuy was approved by the NIAID IRB in June, 2009. Screening and enrollment are scheduled to begin in August, 2009 and continue until complete.